


Silver Linings

by ghost_like



Series: 31 Days of Halloween 2k18 [9]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Cults, M/M, This Party Sucks Let's Make Out, not really horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_like/pseuds/ghost_like
Summary: When he made it to “The List”, Sanghyuk had been excited - it was a great opportunity for him, after all - but now that he was there… it was really boring.It was all so stuffy and pretentious. And the canapés tasted like ass.





	Silver Linings

**Author's Note:**

> i tried writing something silly to distract people from all the drama going on these past few days, but i am apparently incapable of writing decent silly horror, so. i'm very sorry.
> 
> today's prompt is "cult"
> 
> enjoy!<3

It was a tradition - or so people had told him. Every year, Mr. Song, the university’s Dean, would choose seven overachieving students to participate in a formal dinner party, in which they would have the chance to meet with several powerful people who could greatly influence their future - the biggest donors of the university, the head of the police department, a few politicians, renowned scholars and scientists, professors, lawyers, judges, etc, etc, etc.

When he made it to “The List”, Sanghyuk had been excited - it was a great opportunity for him, after all - but now that he was there… it was really boring.

Other than the seven students, himself included, the other guests were all old farts who sniffed their wine before taking a sip and who threw back their heads dramatically whenever they laughed - also dramatically. The music playing was classic, orchestra, and while Sanghyuk knew to appreciate classical music, the selection they had on was just boring and a wee bit creepy. It was all so— Stuffy and pretentious. And the canapés tasted like ass.

He’d been sulking in a corner for the past five minutes or so, trying to keep himself out of dodge from the worse of guests - there was this one lady, some congresswoman or whatever, that kept giving him the bedroom eyes. Ew. People watching was still very boring, but at least he wasn’t getting his cheeks pinched (not the ones on his face, which he would definitely report as harassment later on. Ew.).

“This party sucks,” Jaehwan, a Musical Theater major, said, sighing exaggeratedly as he leaned next to him on the wall, nursing a half-empty glass of sparkling cider. Sanghyuk had never interacted much with the guy, nothing beyond a few greetings here and there when they happened to attend the same lecture, but Jaehwan was pretty popular around campus.

Sanghyuk may or may not have a teeny tiny crush on him. Very little crush, barely anything, really.

“You don’t have to tell _me,_ ” Sanghyuk agreed with a huff.

“Did that lady with the weird orange hair try to grab your ass too?” Jaehwan asked casually as if talking about the weather, and Sanghyuk snorted at his tone.

“Yep, I came here to hide, actually.”

“Hm,” Jaehwan hummed as he nodded slowly, before he tossed back the rest of his cider and put the empty glass on the windowsill next to them. “Anyway, wanna make out?”

“Wh-what?” Sanghyuk babbled, eyes wide as he turned to look at Jaehwan at a complete loss. Jaehwan was staring up at him with a big grin on his face.

“What what? I noticed the way you look at me, and I think you’re cute too, so why not?”

“You think I’m… _cute?_ ” Sanghyuk narrowed his eyes at Jaehwan, who rolled his in turn.

“Fine, not cute, _hot_ , happy now?”

“Yes, let’s go,” Sanghyuk immediately agreed and, dropping his still full glass of champagne next to Jaehwan’s empty one, he grabbed Jaehwan’s hand and began guiding him further inside Mr. Song’s house.

Sanghyuk was fairly sure the upstairs were off-limits, but nobody was keeping watch and, in all honesty, Sanghyuk didn’t particularly care. The house was huge anyway, they could definitely find a hidden corner to suck face in private without worrying someone would show up all out of sudden and drag them back downstairs by their ears.

They snuck their way up the stairs, taking advantage of the fact that the “adults” were all gathered in the parlor room and not paying attention to their surroundings - Sanghyuk even spotted orange-haired woman hitting on another student. Better that guy than him, Sanghyuk thought. Once he reached the second story landing, they zoomed into the first open door they could find, which turned out to be a small bathroom; great, if anyone came over they could claim one of them felt sick and the other was just a kind soul helping out.

The door had barely been locked behind them and Jaehwan was already pushing Sanghyuk against it, plump lips eagerly pressed against his own, hands grabbing at his arms. Sanghyuk didn’t consider for a second trying to slow Jaehwan down, on the contrary, he quickly got his bearings to match Jaehwan’s enthusiasm, squeezing, grabbing, groping.

Making out with Jaehwan was so _good_ , so addictive. He had chosen his crush very well.

Sanghyuk completely lost track of time as they kept kissing, somehow ending up sitting on top of the toilet lid, Jaehwan straddling his lap, grinding down on him. Damn, they should have found a bedroom for this, that bathroom was way too tiny.

Jaehwan turned his attention to Sanghyuk’s neck, and he took the opportunity to catch his breath, recover for the next round of vigorous kissing, when he noticed how quiet it was (other than the sounds of Jaehwan giving him what would be a very large hickey). The creepy classical music wasn’t playing anymore, the party downstairs having gone completely silent. Was the party over? How long had they been there?

“Jaehwan?” Sanghyuk called, feeling uneasy with the lack of noise.

“Mmn?” Jaehwan hummed questioningly but didn’t stop what he was doing.

“Listen.”

“I’m in the middle of something,” Jaehwan mumbled against the skin of his neck, and in any other occasion he would have closed his mouth and let Jaehwan’s continue, but each second that ticked by made him more and more uneasy.

“I’m serious, listen,” he said, and Jaehwan finally detached himself from his neck to cock his head to the side, ear up to pick up any sounds.

“I don’t hear anything,” Jaehwan said, frowning, and Sanghyuk didn’t have to tell him that was the problem - Jaehwan had figured it out by himself. “Should we go check it out?”

“Probably, imagine if the Dean find us making out in his bathroom after everyone left, we’ll never live it down.”

“If the party’s over, we’re continuing this at my place,” Jaehwan said it as a warning, making Sanghyuk chuckle. Of course they would continue, it was just getting to the good part.

As swiftly as possible, they fixed their askew clothes and hair before sneaking out of the bathroom and creeping their way down the stairs. Everything was dark and quiet, eerily so, and Jaehwan kept himself glued to Sanghyuk’s side, squeezing his hand tight. Every red flag in Sanghyuk’s mind was going haywire, his instincts screaming _danger danger danger_ ; whatever was going on, he was getting ready for a fight.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, they began to hear something that made all the hairs on their bodies stand on end - chanting.

They exchanged a concerned glance, silently communicating that they should be careful, and continued tiptoeing their way towards the only source of light, which was coming from the dining room. From the color and the way their shadows were dancing along the walls, the light was coming from lit candles. Also not a good sign.

Peeking around the arch that separated the dining room from the foyer, both Sanghyuk and Jaehwan were struck speechless - there they were, all those powerful men and women, all dressed in dark robes with their arms raised up in adoration, small daggers in their hands, and chanting in some unknown language. And laid out along the long dining table, were the other five students that had been invited by the Dean, stripped completely naked, strange symbols drawn all over their bodies with a red substance Sanghyuk _hoped_ was not blood.

“Woah,” Jaehwan whispered, staring at the scene before them wide-eyed. “This party really sucks.”

“Yeah… Wanna grab a burger?” Sanghyuk asked tentatively, already beginning to walk backwards towards the nearest exit.

“Yes, I would love to,” Jaehwan agreed, and together they snuck their way to the kitchen so they could leave through the backdoor.

Well, at least he got a date despite the whole “evil cult” thing. Silver linings.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ghostlike91) | [tumblr](https://ghostlike91.tumblr.com/) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ghostlike) | [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/ghostlike91)


End file.
